Reaching Towards the West
by Punk Kat
Summary: A glimpse into an American Wizarding society.
1. Owls galore and foul mouthed men

A word to the wise, and those who just don't know, let me just say (or type, as the case may be) this; I have simply cornered off part of J.K. Rowling's Potter-verse sand-box with police tape to see what kind of castle I could build. All American characters are mine, as are fictional American places.let's face it, this is the only place where I actually own land. Yay me! Moreover, if J.K. wrote it, J.K owns it. Hopefully that satisfies the Fan Fiction Gods, bless them, and now on with the show!  
  
Chapter One: An abundance of owls and a shopping trip gone awry.  
  
Ariane was woken by the incessant tapping of an owl at her window. She hated when they didn't use the kitchen window, now she would have to open hers, letting out all of the wonderful cold air. Sighing, she got up and stumbled over to where the barn owl was hooting in distress while trying to balance itself on a one-inch ledge. Once inside, it flew across the room to the perch in the corner, dropping the letter it carried along the way. It hooted indignantly, as if the window ledge was her fault, and nibbled on a few treats. Just as it settled in, however, another owl almost collided into the window. When let in, this one dropped a newspaper on its way to the perch. The two owls hooted and pushed at each other and struggled for dominance on the perch before settling down to rest a few minutes.  
  
Ariane gave them both a heavy dose of the 'evil eye' before tossing the letter and paper on the dresser and launching herself back into bed.it was still inhumanely early, and she wanted to get every precious moment of sleep she possibly could. She unfortunately dozed for no more than thirty seconds before her mother opened the door, turned on the light and announced that it was time to get up. This was accompanied by a groan and yet more hooting.  
  
After showering the owls were let out (downstairs) and a new owl was let in. It fluttered over to a chair and stuck its leg out like a child who learned a new trick. Opening the letter, Ariane recognized (barely) the usually perfected script of one Theodora Winchester Paine. iI'll have to save this onei she thought, iTheo didn't even bother to close her a's and d's. No introduction, she'd freak if she saw this. she even used exclamation marks! i  
  
i31, July  
Ariane, you'd better be out of bed when this reaches you. Have  
you read the Wizarding Gazette yet? Of course not, or I wouldn't be  
writing now, would I? Well, if you haven't, do it now! First page,  
International section, you'll know it when you see it. Don't read on  
until you've seen it. i  
  
Well, that was that. When Theodora told someone to do something they did so, and it was usually for a good reason. When Ariane found the International section her eyes fell immediately onto a moving photograph of a boy with messy black hair and glasses; he looked very tired and kept shying away from the photographer. The Article was titled 'Potter claims You-Know-Who Returned!' Her first thought was, of course, 'No, I don't know who.'  
  
iBritain's 'Boy-Who-Lived' reported to the British Ministry of Magic  
that the dark wizard commonly referred to as 'You-Know-Who' alias Tom  
Riddle, alias Voldemort, was in fact still alive and gaining power.  
Potter supposedly saw Voldemort, and witnessed the death of a fellow  
Hogwarts student, during the final event of the Tri-Wizards  
Championships late last month. The Ministry of Magic denies the  
validity of these claims. i  
  
This would be a rather random article to read if Ariane herself, as well as a decent number of others weren't planning to attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry themselves this upcoming year.She returned to Theodora's hastily written letter;  
  
iNow, look at the letter the Academy sent out this morning. i  
  
The letter was addressed  
  
iMiss Ariane Conkling  
The Unperchable window  
15 Dunbar's Way  
Cedar Hill, New Jerseyi  
  
iDear Miss Conkling  
We regret to inform you, that, in light of recent events the  
International Goodwill Student Exchange Program you have been involved  
in, between Benjamin Franklin School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been postponed,  
indefinitely. However, you have been re-accepted at Benjamin Franklin  
Academy. You will find enclosed a list of necessary supplies that  
shall be needed for your grade this year. We shall be awaiting your  
response by no later than 15, August. The semester begins 4,  
September.  
Respectfully yours,  
Opal Holcombe  
Vice-Headmistressi  
  
Ariane had to re-read this. And then re-read it again. iIn light of recent events?i Now did that mean Voldy-thingy's return (because the Ministry denied that) or the death of the Hogwarts student? Sometimes she wished people would be more specific then picked up Theodora's hastily written letter and read it as she walked down to breakfast.  
  
i Can you believe they had the gall to cancel the program! After we  
spent a month taking special classes just to make sure we were up to  
snuff when we got there! Udney is infuriated! He won't admit it, but  
he's moping. He was so looking forward to learning about British  
Wizarding society first hand, as were we all. Still, he rarely gets  
this excited over anything. Well, I must go; I still have Mikail to  
write.Jessica already knows. Shall we get together at Universe Alley  
when we buy our school supplies?  
Always True  
Theodora Winchester Painei  
  
"That girl knows more than anyone ought to." Ariane started. Her mother looked up from her coffee.  
  
"What's that dear?"  
  
"'It' is Theo, she's showing off again.It's times like these when I'm amazed she doesn't tell me what to have on my bagel, and speaking of which, jelly or cream cheese?"  
  
"Theo? She's the Boston girl who likes to color her hair? Udney's twin?"  
  
Ariane gave her mother an incredulous look "You can't remember Theo.but you remember Udey? When they're practically one and the same except for the gender thing?"  
  
Emmaline Conkling smiled at her daughter; "Truth is that he's much more handsome than his sister." Anything else she might have said, and anything Ariane would have responded with, was cut short when Lundy, Ariane's younger brother, came in with two more owls.  
  
"They're both for you Ari," he said, "why are you so popular today?"  
  
"The exchange program's been canceled, sorry I sit corrected, 'postponed indefinitely.'  
  
The first owl had another, shorter, and more calmly written note from Theo and simply read:  
iTry the jelly, it's devine! i  
  
"She's showing off again!"  
  
The next letter was from Mikail, whom, it had turned out, actually bought and read Hogwarts: A History. He basically ranted and raved before giving up and saying that life was a horrible injustice. Ariane sent her replies; to Mikail, informing him that life, or lack thereof, was an injustice to the deceased Hogwarts student as well; And to Theodora, telling her that Wednesday next would be perfect to go to Universe Alley. After sending those letters she spent a relatively owl-free day finishing her summer school work.  
  
* * *  
  
Universe Alley was one of the roughly half a dozen magical shopping areas in the BFA Schooling district. However, it was the largest and had practically everything a witch or wizard could think to look for and then some. The Red River Inn was one of the places people could meet to dine, have a drink, or simply stay the night. The owner, Edith Pavlenko, was a maternal sort, often spoiling the younger guests as well as those who made the mistake of coming in alone. It was this very inn that Ariane and her friends would be meeting at nine o'clock in the morning. When she stepped into the in she barely had time for her eyes to adjust before she found herself engulfed in a big hug by her old friend, Jessica Rossetti.  
  
"Ooh! You're early, save me!" exclaimed the lanky girl from Yonkers. "I've been so bored all morning. Mrs. Pavlenko is nice, but I can only take so much of 'How you doin' babe? Can I get you anything?'" She did a wonderful impersonation of the woman, causing Ariane to laugh.  
  
"That sounds about right," she said, "But where are your parents?"  
  
"They had to take my grandmother to a doctor appointment, so they dropped me off and ran."  
  
"Hence the attention from Mrs. Pavlenko."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
They sat together in a corner booth chatting and watching the customers go by. It was about fifteen minutes before the rest of the group, consisting of Theodora Udney and Mikail, walked through the door. They waved the three over, and once they settled down (and the parental units settled elsewhere) they ordered breakfast. When their orders came all five dug in, Mikail more greedily than usual.  
  
"This is better than the stroganoff we had last night. My grandfather makes the best stroganoff."  
  
"Then how can this be better?" Udney asked, eyeing the flapjacks on Mikail's plate.  
  
"Because my grandmother cooked last night." With that everyone turned their attention towards their food.  
  
* * *  
  
After breakfast it was time to hunt for supplies. Mrs. Conkling took Lundy to get his first wand, as he would be beginning his first year at BFA at the end of summer break, and the twins' parents left after procuring a room at the inn for their children, which left the five to themselves for the afternoon. The first stop was Porthoy's Book Shop, where the three girls picked up copies of An Introduction to Enchanted Song: The Power of Lyrical Spells, and everyone bought Potions for the Experienced Practitioner.  
  
Next Theodora insisted they go to Lytteltons Cloathes for All Seasons.  
  
"I need a new pair of breeches," she explained.  
"She's getting to big for hers," Udney put in, but Theodora ignored him, finishing,  
"And my petticoat is getting a bit short."  
  
After stopping there, and a few other places, they walked back to the Inn for lunch. On the way they found Lundy waiting on a corner, without his mother. His sister automatically confronted him.  
  
"What's the matter kiddo, did you get lost again?  
  
"No," he said defensively, "Mom told me to wait here."  
  
"And where did she go then?"  
  
"In there," he pointed to a side street. Ariane eyed the side alley suspiciously, and then gave the same look to her brother. Lundy started to squirm. "There was this man," he blurted.  
  
"What man? Who is he?"  
  
"He talked funny, and dressed weird, and he kept calling mama 'cousin'"  
  
That didn't help much; since the Conkling family was so large that there were a lot of people she could call cousin, even the obscurest of relations.  
  
"Why did they go down that alley?" she prodded.  
  
"I dunno, I wasn't paying attention.Ari? What does 'mudblood mean?"  
  
Ariane and Mikail winced, while Udney groaned and Theodora gasped. Jessica looked blissfully unaware, and then confused.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked. Mikail motioned for the little group to huddle before launching into an explanation.  
  
"The term 'mudblood'," he said quietly, "Is a foul slur applied to witches and wizards of non-magical heritage. It's usually used by purebloods." Everyone looked at Ariane and her brother.  
  
"Whoa!" Ariane put her hands up defensively, "Don't look at me! Lundy never even heard the word until today."  
  
Mikail continued, ".but since the whole politically correct movement started up it's sort of been phased out over the last few decades. Those who still use it will do so only in private, like my grandmother." He made a face, "But using it in public is almost unheard of, at least in this country." Udney interrupted.  
  
"Ok, so what we have so far is that he talks funny, you're so helpful there kid," he looked at Lundy, " dresses weird, and uses really foul language."  
  
"Sounds like a foreigner to me." Theodora finished. When everyone looked at her strangely she added, "Except for the bad language part that is."  
  
Ariane spoke up, "Jess, you and Mikail wait here."  
  
"Why me?" Mikail protested.  
  
"Because Lundy likes you." With that she turned and walked into the little alley. Udney and Theodora looked at Mikail and Jessica, and then at each other, before bounding after her into the dimness.  
  
* * *  
  
They didn't have far to go down the side street; Emmaline Conkling was visible as soon as they turned the corner. The man she was talking to was definitely foreign, Ariane could tell by the clothes he wore; American witches and wizards tended to dress in the traditional 18th century clothing. This man wasn't even wearing pants.at least that she could see anyway, but instead wore robes reminiscent of the middle ages. He had a pointed face beneath a mane of pale blonde hair, and as she drew nearer she could hear his drawling accent. Mrs. Conkling gazed coldly at him, and spoke even more coldly. Just behind him was a boy about her age who looked to be a younger, smaller, carbon copy of the older man.  
  
Ariane didn't know it, but Theodora and Udney had immediately hidden behind stacks of boxes on either side of the street. A rat scurried across the alleyway causing her to jump and give a startled squeal, which in turn caused all three to look over at her. She felt herself blush, embarrassed by the sudden attention, and felt it appropriate to end the awkward moment by speaking up.  
  
"Mom, what's going on?"  
  
Everyone's posture relaxed, and the foreign man smiled with false warmth.  
  
"Cousin Emmaline," he spoke with as much false warmth as his smile held. "Why don't you introduce me to your lovely daughter."  
  
End Chapter One  
  
All right now you, and you know who you are, first I give you an apology: I don't quite understand the whole html thing, such as italics (as I'm sure you can see!) or double spacing etc., so if this is difficult to read I'm sorry. Also, if I've made any catastrophic errors in spelling, grammar, or continuity please let me know. I'll try to fix it as soon as I figure out how.so wish me luck. 


	2. The Man! revealed and boys being boys

I've said it before, and I'm sure I'll say it many more times; if J.K. wrote it, then J.K. owns it. I just claimed this little corner of the sand box for a little while. It's a very nice sand box. All fictional American places, as well as people, are mine. Good reading!  
  
Chapter Two: The Man! Revealed and Boys Being Boys  
  
Mrs. Conkling motioned for her daughter to stand beside her.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy, might I present my daughter Ariane? Ariane, this is my cousin Lucius."  
  
Lucius Malfoy's false smile grew as he introduced his son, Draco, who merely crossed his arms and sneered. It turned out that they were indeed wearing pants, in fact under the robe was an outfit reminiscent of the turn of the century. "To this day I'm afraid I did not know you had any children at all, dear cousin. It seems the records I have been referring to are rather incomplete; they didn't even mention the divorce. Might I suggest we dine together and catch up on things, as well as finish what we were discussing before Draco and I finish our holiday? Good then," he continued, not letting Mrs. Conkling answer, "I shall owl you the time and place. Come Draco." The elder Malfoy turned and strode to the entrance of the narrow side alley as if he owned it. Draco just looked at Ariane a moment longer, his eyes narrowing a bit, before following his father.  
  
After a moment Ariane looked at he mother. Mrs, Conkling still stood defiantly, her hands clenched and knuckles white. After a long minute she relaxed and looked at her one hand; there were four little crescent shaped marks on her palm, three of which were red where the nails had drawn blood.  
  
"Ariane, take your brother and friends back to the Inn. I'll be along in a few minutes." Without waiting for her daughter to ask any questions she darted after the foreigners. Ariane stood there a moment, dumbfounded, before realizing that A: she was alone in a dark side alley, and B: she was supposed to be doing something. About halfway back to Universe Alley she discovered that she was not in fact alone, as both Theodora and Udney came out of their hiding spaces.  
  
"To quote Jess," Udney said first, "'Dude, that is so not cool'"  
  
"I get such a bad feeling from him" Theodora agreed. Ariane nodded.  
  
"I think he was actually oozing evilness. Oh man! I don't want to be related to him," she protested. Mikail was waiting for them when they stepped back into Universe Alley. Evidently he had heard Ariane's last remark because he didn't wait to say "Funny, that's just what Lundy said a minute ago."  
  
"Speaking of Lundy, where is he?" Ariane looked around. Both Lundy and Jessica were nowhere to be found.  
  
"When that guy came out he threw Jess this look, and Lundy burst into tears," Mikail said. "Jess took him to the Inn. He didn't want to go at first, but when we assured him the man was going away from the Inn he suddenly wanted to go." As they walked to the Red River Inn, Ariane thought, wondering why her mother and that strange man had gone down that little alley to begin with.  
  
When they got to the Inn they deposited their purchases in the Winchester- Paine room and then trudged downstairs and piled themselves (all six) into a booth. They sat silently, mulling over the days events when a thought hit Jessica, and hard.  
  
"Lundy?" she asked suddenly, "If you weren't paying attention then why did you ask what.that word meant?" The boy squirmed for the second time that day under the gaze of five sets of eyes. The only thing keeping him from running for safety was the fact that he was wedged between his sister and Mikail.  
  
"If you want to interrogate him," Udney offered almost sadistically, "you can always use our room." With key in hand and brother in tow, Ariane made her way upstairs. When they came down a few minutes later, Lundy was smiling and Arian was rolling her eyes. At almost the same time Mrs. Conkling walked in off Universe Alley. When asked about what happened she quickly told al six not to bring up the subject again, which was of course the wrong thing to say to a group of teenagers. She carted off her youngest child to another table, and the second she was out of earshot the questions started flying.  
  
"Did he talk?"  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"How did you get him to tell you?"  
  
"Oh, he sang like Pavarati!" Ariane answered, almost proud of herself. "He said the man approached her as they left the Lovelace's Wand Shop. They walked for a while, he boy lagging behind, when suddenly he started talking about the 'Dark Lord' gaining power and support, and then something about 'taking care of the mudbloods.' And as for how I got him to tall, I promised him an ice cream cone; don't tell mom."  
  
A waitress approached, who also happened to be one of Ariane's school friends. She had changed physically since school had let out, in all the ways Mikail and Udney seemed to really appreciate. When she had finished taking their orders and was walking away, Mikail actually turned in the booth to watch her shapely retreating figure, jaw to the floor.  
  
"Will you ever grow up?" Theodora asked, mainly to her brother, "Down boy!"  
  
"We are growing up," Udney said defensively.  
  
"She just beat us to it," Mikail finished.  
  
"That's nice and all, but don't drool on the table," Jessica added, moving her napkin and utensils to safety.  
  
"I'd like to be able to eat when our food gets here," Ariane put in, shaking her head.  
  
"Believe it or not, I'm a little bit hungry," Theodora said.  
  
Unfortunately, Udney was on the bounce and quipped, "Really? I'm just a little bit rock and roll." This was followed by a synchronized groan from the others in the booth. No one dignified it with a response. When the boys were back under control, and lunch was on the table, they returned to the previous subject.  
  
"What do you think he wanted?" Jessica asked as she salted her potatoes.  
  
"Probably money," Mikail figured, "Why else would someone you never heard of but are magically related to suddenly strike up a conversation with you in the middle of a public place?"  
  
"Oh, he didn't want money," Theodora sang cheerfully, "He was wearing real silk. And believe me when I say I know the sound of Italian leather on cobblestone anywhere."  
  
Mikail asked, "What were their names anyway? I couldn't catch them from where I was." Udney and Theodora nodded affirmatively.  
  
"Lucius and Draco Malfoy." Ariane replied, as if trying the names out to see how they sounded.  
  
Theodora almost choked on her chicken, and Udney spat out his root beer, attracting nearly everyone's attention in the room. When they had sufficiently recovered it was their turn to be interrogated.  
  
Mikail leaned forward and asked in a low, yet still surprised, voice, "Do you know who they are?"  
  
"Do we know who they are!" Udney cried as if the question were ridiculous, only to be shushed by Jessica. He continued more quietly, "There isn't a witch or wizard in the social register who hasn't heard of the Malfoy family! They're one of the most influential."  
  
"And wealthy!" Theodora added, still coughing.  
  
Udney continued, ".families in Europe, pure blooded and proud of it." He gestured for everyone to lean in. "There's a history in that family, of dark magic, that goes so far back, they've become experts at concealing it."  
  
"But why would he corner my mother in Universe Alley?" Ariane asked. Silence followed this, and for a few minutes the five sat lost in thought.  
  
"What if he hasn't approached only your mom?" started Jessica deliberately, "what if he's gone to other people too?" But there was no more time for conversation; Jessica's parent's came in from muggle Philadelphia to collect her, soon followed by Mikail's returning from Universe Alley. They all left reluctantly as the next time they would see each other would be on the way to school.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as they got home, Mrs. Conkling made a b line for her desk n the study. She poured over various papers and documents for half an hour before Ariane mustered the courage to intrude.  
  
"Mom?" she asked tentatively, "Is that man, Mr. Malfoy really related to us?" Her mother looked up and sighed.  
  
"I've been asking myself that since he introduced himself this afternoon. But I've been looking through the family archives since we got home, and so far nothing. Either he was lying, or he really knows his stuff." She shook her head as if clearing it. "Now, out with you. I need to concentrate." Before Ariane could ask any more questions she was shooed out of the study, and the door was locked behind her.  
  
End Chapter Two  
  
So, any good? Worth finishing? Let me know. 


End file.
